


Sparring

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: This is, for the most part, the same fanfic as my fanfic "I love all of you", but mostly with regards to the beginning and PG.I hope you'll like it!Basically: Po and Tigress get a privat sparring session together, in which they finally reveal their feelings for each other.Fluff ensues!
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 7





	Sparring

It was a beautiful morning at the jade palace. The sun shone in soft golden tones, letting singular rays creep into the dojo and turn the normally intense place into a dreamlike scenery.  
Despite Po and Tigress training with each other in solitude, that feeling couldn’t be broken. It lingered like a comfortable blanket and set the tone for the young day.

It was Sunday, usually, the furious five and the dragon warrior could and would sleep in (Po had decided that new rule after becoming the new master), but as though fate had wanted it, Po and Tigress had woken up at the same time at a ghastly early hour. They both decided it must’ve been a loud bird (it was spring after all) that had woken them up by coincidence and agreed to have a little morning sparring to get into the good old warrior spirit.

And that’s how they ended up training. Just the two of them.  
It wasn’t the first time they had a one on one without anyone near them. But it was always on travels or in intense emotional moments. Always with something dramatic going on and one knew, there was a high risk of someone coming around at any second.  
It was of course still possible that monkey, crane, viper, mantis or shifu would wake up soon as well, but it was highly unlikely. Shifu was enjoying his retirement and would sleep longer and the others would probably get their Sunday rest until about ten a.m. And even if they’d wake up rather soon, they wouldn’t go to train or spar first but rather have a lazy, slow kind of breakfast that Po would prepare. And he still intended to do that.  
But after this sparring.  
This very private, very calming sparring that from the very beginning felt like much more and maybe even something other than it disguised itself to be.  
Tigresses thoughts weren’t all that different. She could feel a strangely warm kind of chill go up her spine and down into her stomach area. She felt herself blush as her eyes were looked with Po’s jade green ones. She didn’t know why, but his features looked especially, magnificently soft today. Awestruck, she watched his face grow into a small smile every time he’d touch her, and she let herself come closer to him. Every move got closer and closer in physical touch until their faces met and their noses touched.  
They stopped what had been more a dance than an actual fight and listened to each other’s breathing.  
Tigresses heart was beating hard against her chest as she tried to collect any kind of thought.  
“What are we doing?”, she asked. Not annoyed or irritated, but in a voice so soft and elegant it almost knocked the air out of Po’s lungs.  
He chuckled, “I don’t know”, he answered honestly in a soft whisper, “but I feel like I should kiss you”  
“Maybe you should”, Tigress hushed and almost a little too eagerly, Po locked lips with her. 

It was quiet. Beautifully quiet, though Tigresses whole being seemed to scream in delight and Po felt like there was festive music playing all around him.  
This moment was a long time coming, they both knew that, but it hadn’t been the right time beforehand. It was right here, right now.  
It was perfect in every way. Sparring had been the way they settled thing for ages now. It was how they grew intimate.  
Though this time took the cake with its intimacy.  
They backed away again, having to take a break to take in fresh morning air, that suddenly felt excitedly knew as the relationship between them had finally been taken it’s final step.  
As Po let his eyes wander, he couldn’t but smile in delight, seeing her glow in golden sunlight.  
“I love you”, he spoke, gently. And those gentle words touched Tigress immediately, you could see it in her face as she lit up lighter than the sun.  
“I love you too”, she could only whisper, yet it sounded so loud to him.  
And right away they shared another kiss before deciding, hand in hand, to make breakfast for everyone and have the best Sunday of their lifes…


End file.
